JUST A SONG
by Yoirik
Summary: RECOPILACIÓN DE SONGFICS


Título: JUST A SONG

Ninguno de los personajes de la Naruto me pertenece, este fanfinc no tiene ningún fin de lucro.

1.- RECONOCIMIENTO – IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN / KATY PERRY

GRACIAS POR LEER

* * *

><p>Mansión Hyuga, viernes por la noche.<p>

Una guapa muchacha de cabello azulado tarareaba una conocida canción. Acababa de salir de la ducha, pensaba que esa noche sería tranquila y algo monótona, tomó su teléfono móvil y vio un mensaje de texto. Ella sonrió traviesamente.

Salió de su habitación algo emocionada.

─Neji, tienes que acompañarme por favor. ─

─¿Qué ocurre Hina? ─

─Ino me mandó un texto. Van a estar en Mcfy… Dice que nos ven ahí. Salgamos a divertirnos por favor.─

─¿Estás segura?. ─ Él la miró dubitativo. ─Ni siquiera estás lista. ¿Y Hanabi?.─

─No te preocupes. Hablaré con Anko-chan para que cuide de ella. A Hanabi le encanta estar en brazos de la niñera. ─

─De acuerdo, sólo porque te quiero.─ El la despeinó un poco y entró a su recámara.

* * *

><p>What's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?<p>

Say did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends?

Say what's your name, what you drinkin,

I think I know what you're thinking.

Baby what's your sign?

Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine.

Say what's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?

* * *

><p>CLUB McFy – 11:00 pm<p>

Por fin habían llegado al club, Hinata iba prendida del brazo de Neji como una niña insegura pero con una sonrisa en los labios que demostraba lo contrario. Ella siempre lucía espectacular y esta noche era igual.

Rápidamente reconocieron a sus amigos que se encontraban en la zona exclusiva. Una pequeña ventaja del dinero y apellido. Los recién llegados saludaron a todos los que ya se encontraba ahí. Un mesero se acercó y rápidamente ordenaron un par más de botellas de vodka y whiskey irlandés.

─Yo prefiero un mojito por favor. ─ Hinata se acercó a Neji y le hablo bajo.

─Claro, ¿alguien más quiere otra cosa?─ Neji alzó la vista y preguntó a los demás a todos y todos negaron.

─Pídele algo a Ino, sigue molesta contigo por no haberla llamado.─

─No es mi culpa nena, tu amiga no me gusta.─

─Eres malo.─ La ojiperla sonrío culpablemente.

─De acuerdo. Tú ganas, ¿qué le puede gustar?─ Preguntó el castaño sólo por compromiso.

─Un martini dry para ella está bien.─

* * *

><p>I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)<p>

Won't let you get away (say if we ever meet again)

This freefall (ahh), got me so (ohh), kiss me all night

Don't ever let me go.

I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)

Oohh, oohh say if we ever meet again

* * *

><p>Todos reían divertidos, algunos como Kiba y Shino ya habían conseguido algunos prospectos para la noche.<p>

Ino ya estaba un poco embriagada, ensimismada con su belleza hablaba seductoramente con Neji, comenzó a besarlo y él no opuso resistencia.

Hinata ya no encontraba con quien poder bailar o simplemente pasar el rato cuando se sintió observada; en una mesa contigua estaban los hermanos Uchiha, herederos del emporio U.C group, empresa socia de Hyuga Corporation.

El menor, Sasuke Uchiha no dejaba de verla. Ella se sonrojó, tomó el vaso y bebió presurosa hasta el último trago de whiskey. El líquido le quemó la garganta y tornó el color de sus blancas mejillas en un bello tono carmín.

* * *

><p>Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before.<p>

(beforeee, yeah)

Hope you don't see me blush,

but I can't help but want you more, more.

Baby tell me what's your story,

I ain't shy and don't you worry.

I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight.

Do you come here much? I gotta see your face some more.

Some more cause baby I

* * *

><p>Sasuke se acercó a ella. ─Que gusto verte Hyuga. Pensé que no frecuentabas este tipo de lugares, que lo tuyo era el teatro y la ópera.─<p>

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa molesta. ─Tú también tiendes a catalogarme mal desde el inicio. Tu primer error, Uchiha.─

─Tienes razón, mis disculpas, Hinata. ¿Puedo llamarte de ese modo? ─ Pocas veces se habían visto en reuniones formales.

─Sí, no hay problema.─ Tomó el vaso vació con intenciones de servirse un poco más de bebida cuando la mano del moreno sujeto la suya.

─Por favor acompáñame a mi mesa, aquí ya no tienes más que hacer.─ Sasuke escudriñó todo el panorama frente a ellos.

─No estoy segura. ─

─Tranquila Hinata, tu padre no está cerca y Neji está divirtiéndose. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.─ Ella miró desanimadamente a su primo y a su amiga que aun seguían en su absurdo juego. Se sintió un poco incómoda.

─De acuerdo.─ Tomó la mano de Sasuke y caminó junto a él. El alcohol comenzaba a entorpecerla.

La plática con Sasuke y su hermano Itachi le pareció muy amena, ambos eran enigmáticos y muy atractivos. Hinata estaba prendada de la química que había surgido entre Sasuke y ella. Varios tragos más habían sido bebidos en varias rondas.

Itachi se puso de píe y se acomodó el impecable saco. ─Me retiro jóvenes, mi prometida acaba de llegar.─ Una guapa mujer de ojos jade le saludo a lo lejos.

─Diviértanse.─ Itachi de ladeó su sonrisa.

─Por supuesto, ¿Hinata, lo crees así, cierto?─ La Hyuga no apartaba la vista de la prometida de Itachi.

─¿Hinata─ Sasuke la llamó nuevamente.

─Perdón.. Claro, nos seguiremos divirtiendo.─ Ella le sonrió a Sasuke y después miró a Itachi quién pidió una mesa extra para él y su prometida. Después fue reencontrarse con ella.

─Bien, no acostumbro esto, pero; me gustas Hinata, y mucho.─

─Yo.. yo no…─ Ahora la incómoda confesión se transformaba en una agradable sensación que les nublaba la razón a ambos. Se separaron un segundo para tomar un poco de aire. Ese beso la dejó atónita.

* * *

><p>I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)<p>

Won't let you get away (say if we ever meet again)

This freefall (ahh), got me so (ohh), kiss me all night

Don't ever let me go.

I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)

* * *

><p>Una sensación de calidez invadió su corazón, nunca pensó que el frío hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha pudiera ser diferente. Por otra parte Sasuke sabía que ella era hermosa y sumamente adinerada pero aquel beso disipó esos pensamientos tan superfluos. Por primera vez alguien le gustaba más que por un simple capricho.<p>

* * *

><p>If we ever meet again,<p>

I'll have so much more to say. (if we ever meet again)

If we ever meet again,

I won't let you go away. (if we ever meet again)

If we ever, ever meet again,

I'll have so much more to say. (if we ever meet again)

If we ever, ever meet again, I won't let you go away.

* * *

><p>─Discúlpame, no volverá a pasar Sasuke. ─<p>

─Tranquila. No hay problema. El la abrazó y se besaron nuevamente. ─

Itachi sólo bebía una copa de brandy mientras observaba el interesante juego entre su hermano y Hinata.

* * *

><p>I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)<p>

Won't let you get away (say if we ever meet again)

This freefall (ahh), got me so (ohh), kiss me all night

Don't ever let me go.

I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)

* * *

><p>Neji seguía sumamente entretenido cuando entre besos la imagen de Hinata se instaló en su mente, se separó un rato de la hermosa rubia, necesitaba un poco de aire y aprovechó para buscar a Hinata con la vista, la reconoció inmediatamente, ella estaba en brazos de alguien.<p>

Unos celos sobreprotectores emergieron de sus entrañas, se soltó del abrazo de Ino y se direccionó hacia su prima.

─¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ─ Neji los separó abruptamente.

─Tranquilo, no hago nada que ella no quiera.─ Sasuke trató de zafarse del agarre.

─Neji... Sasuke sólo ha sido amable conmigo. ─ La voz femenina era entrecortada, Hinata ya había bebido lo suficiente como para afectar su fonética.

Neji soltó la camisa del otro joven que se desarrugó la manga. Se trago el orgullo y tuvo que disculparse.

─Lo siento, pensé que te estaban lastimando─.

─Lo sé, no te preocupes. ─ Hinata lo conocía bien.

El pequeño altercado no tuvo mayor trascendencia. Hinata se despidió amablemente de Sasuke y regresó a su mesa. Neji miró su reloj de pulsera, ya casi eran las 4:00. Tomó su chaqueta y la mano de Hinata. Les hizo un ademán a los demás y salió con su prima de McFy.

* * *

><p>I'll never be the same (if we ever meet again)<p>

Won't let you get away (said if we ever meet again)

This freefall (ahh), got me so (ohh), kiss me all night

Don't ever let me go.

I'll never be the same (say if we ever meet again)

* * *

><p>El silencio dentro del mini cooper había sido algo incómodo. Por fin habían llegado a la mansión, el alcohol ya estaba siendo digerido, sus sentidos se normalizaban.<p>

Hinata bajó del vehículo, en la entrada fue recibida por el mayordomo. Se sentó en la sala principal. Se quitó las zapatillas y se hundió en el sillón. A los 5 minutos entró Neji.

─Te estoy esperando─ Se reincorporó, tomó sus zapatos con una mano y con pasos rápidos lo interceptó. ─Gracias por acompañarme, me alegra que te hayas divertido. ─

─De nada Hina, que bueno que tu también hayas encontrado con quién pasar el rato.─

Ella rió suavemente ─Tú eres el responsable de eso, iba a pedirte que bailáramos cuando me di cuenta que hubiese sido inoportuno de mi parte.─ Ambos subían las escaleras. ─Sabía que Ino aún te gusta, debes salir con ella.─

─Tú amiga es guapa, pero no es la clase de chica que me gusta.─

─Yo sólo digo que deberías intentarlo… Yo estoy pensando seriamente en volver a salir con Sasuke. Él es… Diferente.─ Hinata giró el picaporte de su habitación y entró en ella. ─Hasta mañana Oni-san.─

Neji hizo un mohín con la boca. ─Descansa Hina.─

Fin de capítulo, gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
